The objective of this contract is twofold. The first objective is to continue to utilize appropriate papillomavirus animal model systems to evaluate the efficiency of experimental antiviral substances to control papillomavirus infections. The second is to integrate in vitro systems to permit the mechanistic analysis of experimental therapies. In addition, the models will continue to provide badly needed information on the natural history and pathogenesis of papillomavirus infections.